


Coming Home

by Unelore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, M/M, Magic Stiles, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unelore/pseuds/Unelore
Summary: Even if Derek knew a lot about Stiles, he didn’t quite know Stiles. But he would like to. His wolf became extremely happy whenever Stiles was around, Stiles smelled wonderful – he will never live that down, when he let it slip to his mother a couple of years ago. Which both where reasons he wanted to at least be proper friends with Stiles. If nothing else ever happened between them, that would be fine – it wouldn’t be fine, it would be ok and Derek would respect Stiles wishes.But when Derek a couple of years ago decided to finally ask Stiles out, he came back from lunch to the news of Stiles having to leave early for school and had rushed to get on the next plane out, though he had figured he could always ask Stiles next time they saw each other - that hadn't quite worked out either. 
But after a broken down car and a fathers good intentions maybe they could make it work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Gswritings on Tumblr.
> 
> This will be a part in a bigger whole eventually. I have pages of hand written notes about this universe, I have some little things about Stiles parents, about how Lydia and Jordan decided to court Laura, what happens next with Derek and Stiles, interactions that lead to this, Derek joining the force, more about Stiles and his magic (I barely even mention in this), more about how Derek became an Alpha and other small titbits.

Coming Home

“Hale!” Derek looked over to the open door of the Sheriff’s office. “Get in here.” Derek frowned but walked over to his boss office.  
“Boss?” Sheriff John Stilinski was standing bent over a pile of files on his desk, looking for something, with his phone pressed between his ear and shoulder turned towards Derek, with what Derek could only describe as mischievous grin on his face.  
“Derek you don’t have anything pressing to do right now, right? Good because my son needs to be picked up from the airport because that piece of shit,” John mouthed those words, ”Jeep of his has given up and neither I or Natalie can go pick him up. And his siblings are on dates, with their fiancées.” That last part was directed to the phone, where Derek assumed Stiles was on the other end just waiting to give his dad a piece of his mind on that comment.  
“Sure I’ll be there in about 40 minutes.” Derek left as John told him ‘thank you’ and hadn’t left the station when he heard John mentioning something about Stiles ‘dating someone like Derek, or just why not just date Derek already?’. Derek didn’t hear Stiles response, not sure he wanted to hear it either, Derek had thought about asking Stiles out a couple years ago and when he had finally decided on asking the guy out he had gotten back from lunch to the news of Stiles having left Beacon Hills – something about some kind of sup finally agreeing on meeting and sharing information about their culture but only if Stiles and his mentor was present so Stiles had quickly gathered his things and been on the next plane out. Derek figured that he would ask the next time, however the next time Stiles was home his brother, Scott, Dereks beta Isaac and Alison had finally gotten engaged and Derek didn’t get a chance (You didn’t take your chance, his sisters voice added in his head) and then they hadn’t really seen much of each other. When Stiles was home Derek was working or doing something else, or they were either dating someone else – though that had happened very rarely after Stiles first year away at college.  
Stiles and Derek have somewhat grown up together, in a sense, but they hadn’t ever really hung out together, just the two of them. Derek was a few years older but he was the Alpha to one of Stiles closest friends, Erica, as well as Alpha to Stiles soon to be brother-in-law, Stiles sister Lydia was Dereks soon to be sister-in-law, their parents worked closely together, and they had spent holidays with each-others families for years. And even if Derek knew a lot about Stiles, he didn’t quite know Stiles. But he would like to. His wolf became extremely happy whenever Stiles was around, Stiles smelled wonderful – he will never live that down, when he let it slip to his mother a couple of years ago. Which both where reasons he wanted to at least be proper friends with Stiles. If nothing else ever happened between them, that would be fine – it wouldn’t be fine, it would be ok and Derek would respect Stiles wishes. He wasn’t an asshole – thank you very much Jackson. 

Derek stopped by the parking lot John had texted him that he should find Stiles at, whom was standing off to the side with a couple of bags and looked somewhat angry until he saw Derek and let a smile take over.  
“Hey man, thanks for coming. I am sorry dad roped you into it. I would have-“ Stiles rambled as he got into the car, after throwing his bags in the trunk.  
“Don’t worry about it, Stiles, I don’t mind. And isn’t it time to-“  
“Do NOT finish that sentence Derek. Roscoe is my baby.”  
“Stiles?” Derek drove them away from the airport, Stiles turned to him. “I know it was your mothers’ car but it’s not safe anymore and I doubt she would want you to drive that death trap, sentimental be damned. I know your parents worry about you whenever you do use the Jeep.”  
“I know alright?! I just can’t let go yet.” Stiles sighed. “So with that out of the way, how have you been?” Derek chuckled and answered, they spent the ride back speaking about any and everything they could think off, as they stopped outside the Stilinski resident they sat in silence for a bit.  
“So we should do this again.” Stiles stated.  
“You getting stranded at the airport?”  
“Ha Derek, no but this, hanging out, talk, you know.” Derek nodded. “For all the years we’ve known each other we haven’t really spent that much time just us.”  
“I know, I have been thinking about it.” Stiles smiled. “Just never got around to talking to you about it.”  
“I know the feeling.” Stiles hands Derek his phone, unlocked. “Type in your number and we’ll decide something” Stiles get out of the car, grabbing his bags before leaning in to the car as Derek hands his phone back. “Be prepared for random texts at random times. Sorry not sorry.”

The next couple of days found Derek looking at his phone much more than ever before, so much so that others started noticing and commenting on it.  
“Derek? Who are you talking to?” His mother asked as she put his cup of coffee down in front of him. “You’ve been typing quite a lot on your phone lately.”  
“It’s just a friend.” Derek answered, hoping that would be that would be that, though no one had ever gotten away with it before so he shouldn’t be surprised when he didn’t either, especially not when he was fairly certain that his heart hadn’t been completely normal when he’d said; ‘just’.  
“Friend?” She asked, looking back towards the den where most of their packs were currently enjoying their after-dinner coffee and teas, Talia was sure most if not all of her sons friends where in there. “Someone new in your life dear?”  
“New? No.” She looked back at her son, because that hadn’t been a lie which meant it was someone he’d known for a while- her face broke out in a grin. “Don’t mom. We’re just talking. It’s nothing.” Her eyebrow rose. “Fine it’s not nothing. Just don’t say anything. It’s new. For us. We’re testing the waters.”  
“I’m happy for you. When you reach that stage, bring him for dinner.”  
“He’s been for dinner before.” Derek points out.  
“As a friend or soon to be in-law for your sister. Not as your someone.”  
“We haven’t had a date yet.”  
“Yet.” She smiled and joined their packs in the den, leaving her son with a small smile of his own.

They never got around to their date before Stiles had to return to school, they still saw each other, since it was Halloween and their families always did things for the holidays, but never really got more than a couple of minutes alone together. But they continued to text throughout the days and got around to at least one call a day, every day, before Stiles returned for Thanksgiving, and their first date.  
Wednesday found them walking through the door of their favourite café in town, owned by Stiles childhood friend Heather, for their first date. What they failed to take into account when they set both the place and time for their date was their friends and families.  
When they got to the counter to order Heather was there, friendly as always, quickly taking their orders and telling them to go get a seat and she would come over with their things in a few.  
“It’s nice-“ Stiles started but was interrupted by the yelling of his name from the door. “Jax?”  
“I thought it was you! Oh and Hale nice seeing you around.” Jackson walked over to their table, Stiles rose and hugged his friend. “Lydia said I might see you around for once.”  
“Yeah we always miss each other, how’s’ England been?” They chatted for a while, Heather came over with their drinks and pastries, Jackson left when Heather told him his order was done. Derek and Stiles had just gotten back to their date, Stiles had just taken a bit out of his pie, when Laura and Jordan walked in.  
“I am sorry.” Derek says when they leave the café, walking down the street.  
“What are you sorry for? That we both suck for not thinking about where we actually have our date or the fact that not telling people about it just makes them assume it’s alright to join?” Stiles laughed. “Sometimes I feel sorry for Jordan but then I realize he choose to be with our sisters.”  
“He’s a great guy but…” Derek shrugs, Stiles smiles. “This was not how I pictured our first date.”  
“How did you picture it, big guy?” Stiles bumped his shoulder with Derek as he took the older mans hand in his. “I think it went fine. We had coffee and pastries, no embarrassing or awkward silences, no injuries or ruined clothes, quite the success if I do say so myself.” Derek stopped them, staring at him. “What? I’ve been on quite a few first dates.”  
“I am not sure if I am dying to know, want you to never tell me or if I should just be glad you think it was a good date.” Derek states and pulls Stiles with him as he starts walking again. “Was it good enough for a second date? I know it’s a bit early but want to be my plus one for Thanksgiving?” Stiles kisses his cheek and tells him he would love to.

Thanksgiving passes almost like always, with the change that they hold hands and cuddle on the sofa and their families teasing them – though that last part wasn’t new, just a bit different with how they aimed their teasing. The weeks until Christmas break found Derek taking time to go visit Stiles at his off-campus apartment for two of the weekends, since Stiles couldn’t make it back home as well as Derek picking him up from the airport when Stiles comes for Christmas.  
“Your dad hates me.” Derek states giving Stiles a kiss-hello and taking his bag to put in the trunk.  
“Hello to you too dear. And he loves you. Why would he hate you? He’s been poking at me to ask you out for years, he isn’t gonna start hating you now. Wait, what did you do?” They were now strapped in and Derek started driving towards Beacon Hills. Derek mumbled an answer. “Come again?”  
“He put me on traffic duty for Christmas Eve and all days I work until New Years.” Stiles blinks at his boyfriend a couple of times before he breaks out in laughter. “He hates me, Stiles!”  
“No he doesn’t. He is just- Didn’t you work there when Lydia and Parrish started dating?” Derek shakes his head. “Right you hadn’t started yet, either way, dad put Jordan on traffic duty for a month, you getting less than two weeks is nothing. Only proves he likes you more than he liked Jordan when they started dating. He still calls you Derek and son, doesn’t he? Because when Jordan started dating Lydia he was Parrish for quite some time. It’s his ‘Welcome to the family’/’Don’t forget I am still your boss’ thing that we as his family can’t actually take away from him.” Derek seemed to relax at that. “I am just surprised he did it now and not right after Thanksgiving….What did he do?”  
“He might have made me do some more paperwork and I had to partner up with Greenberg for two weeks instead of just the one?” Stiles sighed and changed the subject as the continued their way home.

“Have I mentioned how happy I am that you decided to get a place in town? Because let’s face it, alone time at either of our parents places would never have happened.” Stiles states as they walk in to Dereks apartment. “I love our families, I love that your pack lives close together but I am very happy you have this place as well.”  
“I feel the same.” Derek said as he came up behind Stiles, holding him close and nuzzling his neck. “When is your parents expecting you-“  
“Us. I told you. They are expecting us over. You are now my other half, better half if my parents are to be believed, so you are to be present at family gatherings.”  
“So your family tonight, mine tomorrow, both of them on Christmas Eve.”  
“Sounds about right. How do you want to do for Christmas morning? Just us then go over for brunch with your family and then dinner with mine? Or the other way around? I think Scott is doing brunch with our parents and dinner with the Argents but I am not sure what Lydia decided on.”  
“She’s doing dinner with Laura and Jordan but coming over after to my parents. So I assume she’ll be at your parents for brunch? So either spend more time with your siblings and do brunch or not?”  
“Sometimes I love that our families love each other and have found partners in the other but sometimes it would be nice just to…” Stiles shrugs. “I think your mother wanted to have dinner with just us and your parents before New Years. She asked me to bake something, gave me free access to your dads kitchen.”  
“Does dad know?”  
“Your dad loves my baking. He would never refuse.” Stiles turned in Dereks arms to kiss him. “I kinda hate to say it but dad was right, we’re great together.” Derek smiled and kissed him again. It has been so, not easy per say but still quite effortless between them, sure they bicker and argue and have managed to have a fight over something utterly stupid – but god had the make-up sex been amazing – but they fit together so seamlessly, they just work so well together and Derek was very thankful for the Sheriff – ‘John, son, call me John’ – to ask him to go pick up Stiles at the airport not that many weeks ago. Derek knew now that there wouldn’t be anyone else than Stiles for him now, not ever and from what Stiles had told him about his magic and what Derek could understand, it seemed the same for him. Derek knew that asking Stiles to marry him this Christmas was moving too fast but maybe for next Halloween? Because this that they have, this was what their interactions had hinted at, being with Stiles made Derek feel safe like he didn’t think he could ever feel outside of his family and his pack, being with Stiles made him feel like he – they – could do anything, being with Stiles was like coming home.


End file.
